


Wedding Crisis

by cokeaddicted



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokeaddicted/pseuds/cokeaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace's wedding is approaching and Alec doesn't have a date to his brother's wedding since 2 years ago he was left by the love of his life. Who will Alec bring to his best friend and brother's wedding? Will he be able to go back to his old boring life after this wedding? Follow Alec and his love story and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you awesome people! Before you start reading you should know that I came with the idea for this fic from the movie “The Wedding Date”, for those who have seen it, you know what to expect for the others, I hope that I will make you interested in the idea. I’m not going to write everything like in the movie but the main idea is the same.  
> P.S I do not own anything.  
> P.S.2 I will excuse myself for the mistakes that I’ll make, though I hope that won’t be the case

Chapter 1  
My name is Alexander Lightwood but I prefer to be called Alec, so please keep that in mind, I’m a 28 male who just broke up with his boyfriend, technically he broke up with me after asking me to marry him just last week…but who cares, the important thing is that I’m single. I’m also a writer and my 2nd book, “The Safe House” has just got out, so I’ve got that going for me, which is nice.  
Back to my relationship problem, or lack of, just please picture this for me, the love of your life, the man you’ve known since you were 5 years old asks you to marry him only to brake off the engagement a week later, I mean seriously, who the fuck does that? And of course me being me, I already announced to my family that I’ll be getting married. Okay, technically I didn’t announce it to everybody, but I did tell my sister and she made sure that everybody else will be aware that I’ll be getting married. And now, only a week later I have to tell them that I’m very much single again.  
2 years later…  
-Everything it’s going to be fine Alec, sure he is going to be there since he is Clary’s brother, you know brother of the bride, but we are also going to be there, who know maybe you’ll even find a hot, awesome boyfriend to rub it In his face.  
-Oh I’m sure it’s going to be just like that, Izzy. I mean, boyfriends fall out of the sky, right? It’s not like I’ve been single for the past 2 years.  
-Whatever, just remember that me, Jace, Max and even mom and dad will always be on your side and we promise to not let you alone with that asshole.  
-Fine, but if something goes wrong, it’s your fault, and you are patching my broken heart.  
-Very funny, Alec. I’ll let you overthink everything and I’ll get to you later plus I have to work.  
-Okay, take care of you, love you sis.  
-Love you too, bro, but you already know that.  
So that was my amazing sister whom is constantly worried about my love life but she did say something interesting today about finding some hot guy to rub it in his face and show Sebastian that he is not the only man that exists in this world and that I can do so much better than him. He’ll curse the day he broke off the engagement. Okay, the problem is now that I don’t know any hot available guys who’ll want to pretend to be my boyfriend at the wedding.  
A week after I had that interesting conversation with my sister a column written by my amazing friend Aline appeared in The New York Times and it was about a male escort and his life, how he got in this business, why are people hiring escorts , what they usually demand from him… It really was an interesting story and I thought about it all day and that’s how I came up with the idea that I of course need to hire an escort to bring to my brother’s wedding. You might wonder now where I’ll find said escort since I don’t know anyone who is an escort or who knows one, except Aline….  
-Hi Aline! How are you? How is Helen?  
-Oh, hey Alec, I didn’t except to hear from you today, I thought you were still in that “no people” period where you don’t talk to anybody just to come with a mind blowing murder for your murder.  
-Very funny, it’s not that I don’t want to talk to anybody, is just that nobody wants to deal with me when I need to come up with something. Apparently I’m a ” teenage girl on her first period” in these times, Jace’s words.  
-Sorry to brake it to you Alec, but Jace is right. So how may I help you, because I don’t think you called me just to chat.  
-Right, you’re right, I need the phone number of that escort you’ve interviewed for your last column.  
-What? Why in the name of God would you need that guy’s number? Because if you need to get laid we could go to a gay bar, you don’t need to pay for sex, Alec. I’m sure you know that.  
-By the Angel, of course I’m not going to pay for sex. I’m fine, thank you for your concern regarding my sex life. But no, I don’t need to hire him or anything ,I….I need his help, because my next book might be about a hooker, so I thought that I could seek his help for some details.  
-Right….I’ll send you his number.His name is Magnus Bane, he is supposed to be the highest ranking escort in New York, I’m sure he’ll help you, he seemed to be a really nice person.  
-Thanks, Aline, I owe you one.  
-Nonsense, but you could pay for dinner once if you really feel indebted.  
-We’ll see about that. Bye Aline, thanks again.  
Okay, so maybe I lied to her, but she wouldn’t agree to my plan, and I can’t go alone so I don’t have any other option left. It might cost me a small fortune but at least I won’t have to survive alone through that hell. Sure, my family will be there, but I know them, they’ll keep their attention on me for a total of 5 minutes, and then they’ll get distracted. But it’s fine, it has always been like that, and I really don’t mind, I’m not the most social person and sometimes people get uncomfortable when I don’t try to approach new subjects. But if this guy will accept to be my date to the wedding, he’ll have to stay by my side and be sure that I won’t embarrass myself in front of my ex and that he’ll be sorry for letting me walk away.  
Best plan ever! Now all I have to do is call him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and I'm trying to fix the problem with the delimitation between paragraphs and dialogue. Please tell me if it's better or if I should do something else. Reviews are always appreciated whether they are appreciation or criticizing reviews.

It’s been 3 days since I got Magnus’s number from Aline but I still didn’t gather the courage to call him. I mean, how do you hire an escort? Am I supposed to call him and ask him how much he charges for a wedding and then just tell him to show up? Do we need to meet before he agrees to something? This is just too stressing, maybe I should go alone and just suck it up. I mean it won’t be the end of the world if I’ll make a mess of myself and do something stupid. Well technically it won’t be the end of the world but it will feel like it….  
Oh, fuck it…I picked up the phone and dialled Magnus’s number, it rang 3 times before I heard the most sensual voice ever.

"Hello, you’ve reached Magnus Bane, how may I help you?"  
"Mmmm, hi…This is Alec…Lightwood. I was wondering if I may hire you for a week because you see it’s my brother’s wedding in May and I can’t go alone because my asshole of ex fiancé will be there and I can’t trust myself to not do something stupid and my family did say that they are going by my side, but they won’t so I’ll have to face it alone, and I don’t think that I can do it so I need you to be there for me."  
"Okay, Alec Lightwood, I presume your full name is Alexander, right?"  
"Right…how is this relevant to my problem?"  
"It isn’t, but I like Alexander better than Alec, it has a certain sound to it. So from your rambling I get that you need me to accompany you to your brother’s wedding and that we’ll be staying somewhere for a week?"  
"Ahh, yes. That’s basically it."  
"Okay I’ll do it. Though we’ll have to discuss money and what do you expect of me doing there and also a more important question. Where did you get my number?"  
"I got your number from Aline, the one that did the article on your for The New York Times she thinks that you’re going to help me with some information for my book so if you do talk to her and asks about me, please tell her that, nobody can know that I hired you."  
"I understand. Moving on to the next question, what do you expect of me while we are there?"  
"Uhhh, well I basically need you to act like my boyfriend, stand by me, make sure that I don’t make a fool of myself and I don’t know just be my boyfriend for a week."  
"Sex included?"  
"What? No, no, of course not. I don’t do that."  
"So you’re a virgin?"  
"NO! I am not, uhh. I just don’t sleep with strangers."  
"I know what you meant darling, you just seem very on edge, that’s all. I thought I could some fun with that. Well since you don’t want to have sex with me, your week will cost you 50.000 dollars, add 5000 if you change your mind about the sex. "  
"I won’t change my mind about that."  
"You haven’t seen me yet, darling."

He’s kind of full of himself, isn’t he? I mean sure, he must look nice since a week costs fucking 50.000 dollars, I just hope he’s worth it but I won’t sleep him. It’s bad enough that I’m paying him to come with me to Jace’s wedding, but to pay for sex, that’s too much.

"I don’t have to see you to know that I won’t do it."  
"Suit yourself. Just tell me when and where should I deliver my magnificent self to you."  
"15th of May and I’ll send you a text with my address and we’ll fly to London from there. Also we’ll probably have to sleep at my parents, but we’ll have separate rooms is a little bit old fashioned."  
"So it’s settled, I’ll see you on the 15th, can’t wait to put a face to your sexy voice. See you, Alexander. Bye."  
"Bye."

That went pretty well, who am I kidding that went awful. I’m not usually rambling so much and I’m not that awkward, well not anymore, I used to be when I was younger but I passed that phase, I just hope I won’t act like this around him too because I might get busted and I can’t have anyone knowing that I hired an escort to come to my brother’s wedding. Who does that? Apparently, I do, but I’m pretty sure no one else would do it. I should probably call Clary and tell her that I’m bringing my boyfriend to their wedding even though the thought of just bringing him there without anyone knowing is pretty tempting, they would all be in shock. But I obviously can’t do that since it’s a wedding, not a family barbecue. 

"Hi Alec, how are you doing, I haven’t heard from you in a while."  
"Hei Clary, I’m fine, I’m sorry for not keeping in touch but I’ve been kind of busy lately, since my book just came out…you know how it is."  
"Right…so how may I help you?"  
"I wanted to tell you that I’m going to bring my boyfriend to your wedding, so you can a put a plus one next to my name."  
"Boyfriend? That’s amazing, Alec. I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, Jace didn’t tell me anything about him."  
"Well, he doesn’t really know yet. I’ve been keeping it to myself until now since I didn’t know if we were going to be serious. But we’ve been going out together for a few months now and I thought that it would be nice to introduce everybody to him at the wedding."  
"That’s amazing. I’m really happy you found someone. Though Jace won’t be this happy since you said nothing all this months and now you told me first."  
"I know, I know. I just thought that it would be better to tell you first since you are the one organizing the wedding. Plus Jace should be at work, I don’t want to disturb him. I have to go, Clary. Tell Jace that I’ll call him when I have some free time. Bye, see you at the wedding."  
"Alec…"

I didn’t hear the rest since I ended the call, I didn’t really have to go somewhere but I don’t want to speak on the matter more than this. Only a couple months and this will be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to post the next chapter a little bit sooner next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So…this is it, first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me if there is something that you don’t like or if you did, anyway your reviews will be very much appreciated.


End file.
